The Truth Shall Set You Free
by Cattie V
Summary: A series of One-shots in which Arthur and co. find out the one thing they should have in "Lancelot du Lac". Hugely ARWEN! Don't read if not a fan.
1. The Bracelet

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Merlin**_**…though I wish I did!**

**Author's Note: Alrighty. This story is for those of you who, like me, wish that Arthur had found out that Gwen had been enchanted in **_**Lancelot du Lac.**_** This is basically a series of one-shots showing various ways he could find out. So enjoy!**

**The Bracelet **

The door to the dungeon cell was thrown up and Sir Leon half-dragged his prisoner inside. The man was drunk and could barely stand on his own two feet. He was barely even conscious. Sir Leon snorted in disgust as the man slumped to the ground. "That should teach to punch a knight of Camelot."

Sir Leon turned to go, when his foot hit something on the ground. He stooped and picked it up. It was a metal bracelet. He frowned, wondering how it had gotten there. It certainly was beautiful and it didn't look like something that would normally be found in the dungeons.

He shrugged and pushed the thought out of his mind. He had duties to perform and he was already late. He would have to hurry.

"What's that?" asked Gwaine as spotting something in Sir Leon's hand as he joined the other knights in the practicing fields. Leon looked down, he had forgotten about it.

"I found it in one the dungeon cells."

"Really? Let me see."

Leon handed him the bracelet and the others gathered around to examine it. "Why was it in the dungeons?" asked Elyan.

"I don't know." Leon looked at his friends. "Have any of you seen it before?"

They each shook their heads. "What should we do with it?" asked Percival.

"Why don't we take it to Gaius?" Elyan suggested. "He's a physician. He sees lots of people. Maybe he can figure out who it belongs to."

"I'll do it." said Leon taking the bracelet back. "I'm the one who found it, so it's my responsibility."

"In the dungeons you say?" asked Gaius, examining the bracelet closely.

"Yes. Have you seen it before?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Well, you will be able to find out who it belongs to and return it to them?"

Gaius nodded. "I'll certainly try." Leon thanked him and left the room. Gaius sat back in his chair, staring at the bracelet, a look of concern on his face.

The door opened and Merlin hurried into the room, but stopped when he saw the look on his mentor's face. "What's wrong?"

"This." Gaius lifted up the bracelet for Merlin to see.

Merlin stepped closer to look at it. "I've seen that bracelet somewhere before, but I'm not sure where."

"Sir Leon found it this morning…in the dungeons."

"The dungeons? That's a strange place for a bracelet to be."

"Yes," agreed Gaius, "but that's not what concerns me. This bracelet was crafted by the priestesses of the Old Religion."

Merlin straightened. "Are you sure?"

Gaius nodded. "I'd recognize this sort of work anywhere."

"So, how did it end up in the dungeons of Camelot?" asked Merlin, his voice now showing signs of concern.

"I wish I knew." sighed Gaius.

"Wait a minute." Merlin sat down next to the old man, his mind spinning as an idea spurred by a memory began to form. " What would the priestesses have used this kind of bracelet for?"

"All sort of things. They could cast spells that would affect the wearer of the bracelet however they wished."

"Enchantments?"

"Yes."

"Love enchantments?"

"Yes, I suppose so. Why do you ask?"

Merlin stood and Gaius thought he looked excited. "I know where I've seen that bracelet before." He took it from Gaius and ran towards the door.

"Where?" Gaius called after him. "Where are you going?"

"I have to see, Arthur." Merlin called back.

Merlin burst into Arthur's chambers just as Arthur was about to leave them. "We have to talk." he said, gasping for breath.

"Not now, Merlin. I'm busy." Arthur moved passed him and out into the hall.

"But it's important!"

"Later, Merlin!"

Arthur was about to turn a corner when Merlin called after him, "She was enchanted!"

Arthur froze in his tracks and slowly turned around as Merlin came running up to him. "What did you just say?" Arthur asked.

"We should discuss this in private."

Arthur sighed and led Merlin back to his chambers and quickly closed the door behind them. "Now tell me what you meant."

Merlin showed Arthur the bracelet. "Sir Leon found this in the dungeons this morning. Gaius says that it was made by the priestess of the Old Religion."

Arthur frowned. "Go on."

"I've seen this bracelet before, Arthur." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I saw Gwen wearing it shortly after Lancelot's return from the dead, but when she left Camelot, she no longer had it on."

"So? What's your point, Merlin?" Arthur tried to sound indifferent, but Merlin could tell that he was pained by the mention of Gwen.

"I think that Gwen was given this bracelet, not knowing that it was enchanted. That's why she…kissed Lancelot. She was enchanted, Arthur. She couldn't help it. Then when she was thrown in the dungeons, she must have taken it off and the enchantment wore off."

Arthur was silent for several seconds as he stared at the bracelet in Merlin's hand. Merlin could see that there were tears in his eyes.

"How can you be sure?" he asked.

"Because I know Gwen, Arthur. She loves you."

"But she did care for Lancelot, Merlin."

"A long time ago, Arthur, but those feelings are long ago, I'm sure. Gwen was enchanted."

"That is ridiculous!" Arthur and Merlin turned to see that Agravaine had entered the room without either of them noticing. "He has absolutely no proof, Arthur."

"I'm telling you, Arthur," insisted Merlin, "Gwen was enchanted."

"As I said, you have _no _proof." Agravaine glared at him.

"Yes, we do." said Arthur suddenly and Merlin could swear that his eyes were shining.

"Arthur?" Agravaine asked.

"We have Guinevere herself. When I questioned her she said that…that she couldn't control herself and that she didn't know why. I didn't pay much attention to it at the time, but if she had been enchanted, it would make perfect sense."

"That just means that she lacked self-control," put in Agravaine, "not that she was enchanted."

"I would agree with you, Uncle, but for one thing."

"What is that?"

"I've been enchanted. I know what it's like, and I am convinced that Merlin's right. Guinevere was enchanted."

Arthur opened the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Agravaine.

"To find Guinevere."

Gwen couldn't exactly say why, but once she had left Camelot, she had found herself making her way to Elador. Perhaps it was because she felt sure of a welcome there, but more likely it was because it was there that at Arthur had first started to see her as more than just a servant.

It hadn't taken Gwen long to reach Elador and when she had she was greeted with a royal welcome. The villagers recognized her of course, and forever grateful, they were more than hospitable. Word had not reached them of Gwen's engagement to Arthur nor her subsequent betrayal, for which Gwen was grateful, but she knew that she would have to explain her presence eventually.

As it was, no one asked any questions and Hunith insisted that Gwen live with her. It certainly took some getting used to, but Gwen did well in her new life. She made friends and her only fear was that they would one day learn the truth.

"May I ask you something?" asked Hunith one day as she and Gwen were busy working in a garden. Gwen looked up and Hunith noticed that her face bore a fearful expression. "How was Merlin the last time you saw him?"

Gwen relaxed. "He was well. He works hard, but he's never ill or exhausted. He's happy in Camelot."

Hunith nodded. "I wish I could see him." she sighed. "The last time I did was when you were all here helping us."

Gwen could see that Hunith missed her son more than she was letting on. "I'm sure he misses you too."

Hunith smiled in mute gratitude as the two women went back to work. They hadn't been at it long when they heard the sound of horses. Hunith looked up and was greatly surprised to see that her wish had been granted. "Merlin!" Gwen froze.

"Mother!" Merlin was just about to descend from his horse when he spotted Gwen. His eyes widened in surprise and his face broke into a grin. "Gwen!"

Gwen turned and ran.

"Gwen, wait!"

Gwen kept running from the village and she could hear the sound of feet close behind. "Gwen, stop!" Merlin caught up to her. "Stop, stop, stop." Gwen stopped as she realized that she couldn't out run him.

Both panted for breath. "How did you know I was here?" Gwen asked finally.

"I didn't. We were in this area and I suggested that we stop here for the night. Though, we were looking for you." he added, feeling it would be wrong to deceive her.

"Why?"

Merlin brought something out of his pocket. "Do you recognize it?"

Gwen nodded. "Lancelot gave that to me," she said, ruefully, "just after he came back."

"Gwen, I have to ask you something, and I know it will probably be painful for you, but please humor me."

"What is it, Merlin?"

"When did you feel your old feeling for Lancelot coming back? The moment you saw him?"

"No," said Gwen, "it wasn't until…" she paused thinking, "it wasn't until after he gave me the bracelet."

"And when did they go away?"

"After I took it off," answered Gwen, realizing that Merlin was trying to make a point and only beginning to guess what it might be.

Merlin smiled. "I was right then."

"About what?"

"You were enchanted."

Gwen's eyes grew wide and for a few moments, she couldn't speak as she thought over what all this meant. "Of course," she said finally, "it all makes sense now." Gwen laughed, so happy was she.

Merlin took her arm. "Come there's someone who want to see you." Merlin gently guided her back to his mother's house and as they got closer Gwen could see someone talking with Hunith. Gwen stopped in her tracks when she realized that it was Arthur.

Arthur slowly turned and his eyes met hers. They were filled with guilty and sorrow and Gwen knew that he blamed himself. She silently detached herself from Merlin and ran into Arthur's waiting arms.

"Forgive me," he pleaded.

"There's nothing to forgive," she said, holding him close. "How were you to know that I had been enchanted?"

"But I should have realized!" Arthur gently pulled himself away. "I should have trusted you and known that you loved me too much to ever do such a thing. Besides, I had once been enchanted myself, if you remember, and I should have seen the signs."

Gwen shook her head. "Don't blame yourself, Arthur. Let's just let this go and act like it never happened."

"Gladly!"

"There is one thing I don't understand, though," she said turning to Merlin, "who enchanted me?"

"Morgana."

"Of course," said Arthur, sadly, "who else?"

"But it was Lancelot who gave me the bracelet, not Morgana." said Gwen. The sudden look on Merlin's face, made her realize the truth. "You don't mean that Lancelot was in on it?"

Merlin sighed. "Morgana brought Lancelot back from the dead. He was a shade of his former self. He was not the Lancelot we all knew. He was under Morgana's command."

Gwen shuddered. "Such a fate for Lancelot."

"It's worse than that." said Arthur, grimly. "He killed himself." he said in answer to Gwen's questioning look.

She gasped. "How dreadful!"

"I'm guess is Morgana ordered him to do that as well." said Merlin.

"But how did he kill himself?" Gwen asked. "He didn't have his sword with him in the dungeons, did he?"

Arthur frowned. "No, he didn't, and there was nothing in the dungeons that he could have used to do it."

"Poison?" suggested Hunith, who had been listening to the entire conversation with much interest.

Arthur shook his head. "Where would he have gotten it from? He certainly didn't have any on him when he was thrown in prison."

"Maybe someone gave it to him." suggested Gwen. "Could Morgana have snuck into the dungeons?"

"I doubt it." said Arthur. "She would have been seen." He caught a quick look at Merlin's face. It was a look that told him that his man-servant had an idea of who it could have been. "Merlin? If you have any idea of who it was, then tell us."

"The traitor, sire."

Arthur's eyes narrowed, for he was sure that Merlin knew more than he was letting on. "And any ideas of who that might be?"

Merlin looked at the ground.

"Merlin, if you know, or think you know, who the traitor is, then it is your duty to tell me."

Merlin took a deep breath and looked up. "I doubt you'll believe me."

"Try me."

Merlin hesitated. "Your uncle, Agravaine."

Arthur staggered back in shock. His first instinct was to tell Merlin that he was mistaken, but somehow deep down inside he knew that that was not the case. It had been Agravaine who had tried to cast suspicion onto Gaius. It had been Agravaine who had first altered Arthur to Lancelot and Gwen's "romance." And Agravaine had been privy to the most important information…information that their enemies kept learning of.

"You're right." Arthur said simply and Merlin stared at him in surprise. Arthur turned away.

"I'm so sorry, Arthur." said Gwen, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Arthur turned to face her and he smiled sadly. "At least I know who the traitor is now." He too her hand. "But right now there is something more important to think about." He knelt on one knee. "Guinevere, will you marry me?"

"Yes, a thousand times yes!"

Merlin smiled as the two shared their first kiss of their second engagement.

**Okay, peoples! Reviews would be awesome!**


	2. Merlin Casts a Spell

**Disclaimer: Do I own **_**Merlin**_**? Did Arthur find out that Gwen had been enchanted? Then, you have your answer.**

**Author's Note: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews guys! And to insure that you keep 'em going, here is a more comedic take on it. Enjoy! **

**Merlin Casts a Spell**

Merlin burst through the door of Gaius' room. "He's up to it again!" he fumed as he threw himself down in a chair. Gaius removed his glasses and gave his young friend his undivided attention. He patiently waited for Merlin to say whatever it was that was on his mind, but Merlin apparently was too absorbed in his thoughts as he just sat there glaring at the wall as if he wished to punch a hole in it.

Gaius finally realized that Merlin wasn't going to say anymore without prompting. So, he sat back and calmly asked, "Who?"

"Agravaine!" Merlin threw his hands up in the air in show of exasperation. Gaius waited for Merlin to continue, but Merlin fell silent again and turned his glare onto the floor.

"And what exactly is he up to now, Merlin?"

Merlin sighed in frustration. "He told Arthur this morning that he's located Morgana's hide out."

Gaius frowned. "I seriously doubt Agravaine would give up Morgana to Arthur."

"Exactly!" said Merlin jumping to his feet. "It's a trap. I'm sure of it. Besides, the place he told Arthur where Morgana is to be found is nowhere near where she was living when I encountered her last time."

"This is troubling." said Gaius.

"I know." Merlin paced the room for a few minutes before coming back and standing in front of Gaius. "That's why we have to tell Arthur."

"Merlin, it will be your word against Agravaine's. You may have gained Arthur's trust, but I don't think he's going to take your word over that of his uncle's."

"But I can't just stand by and do nothing! Agravaine may be leading Arthur to his death and I can't let that happen. It is my destiny to protect him."

Gaius stood up from his chair. "But you won't be able to protect him if Arthur has you thrown in prison (or worse!) for speaking 'treason.''

"And if I don't speak out, Arthur could die! Where does it end, Gaius? How long do we let Agravaine get away with it just because we're afraid that Arthur won't believe us?"

Gaius sighed and put his hand on Merlin's shoulder. "I wish could answer that, Merlin, but know is not the time. Eventually Arthur will see Agravaine for what he really is, a traitor."

Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but Gaius raised his hand to stop him. "Just go with, Arthur, when he leaves. Keep him safe."

Merlin sighed in resignation and nodded. "Good." Gaius grabbed a bag from the table. "Now, I have some people to see. I'll be back in a few hours."

After Gaius was gone, Merlin walked to his room and threw himself down his bed, but sleep would not come. Merlin got up and grabbed his book of magic. Sometimes when he got frustrated or just needed to take his mind off his troubles, he read from it. Something about reading magic spells, usually helped to clear his head.

Despite having had this book for years now, Merlin had never managed to read every spell. Many of them were variations on other spells, and others, he had discovered, were not all that as helpful as the book claimed.

He didn't know how long he had been pouring over the pages, when he felt his eyes begin to droop. His head began to nod and the book fell from his finger tips and landed on the floor. His head was just about to hit the pillow when the sound of Gaius returning and shutting the other door, jerked him awake.

Fate was truly with Merlin, for as he picked up the book, the pages flipped to the very last spell and Merlin's eyes caught the title, _The Truth Spell. _All sleepiness disappeared, and a smile began to grown on Merlin's face as he read the spell.

"Well," he said to himself, "Arthur may not believe me if I tell him that Agravaine is the traitor, but he will certainly have to believe if the person telling him is Agravaine himself."

Merlin knew that Gaius would not approve of what he was about to do, so decided not to tell him. He had already made up his mind and he didn't want to waste time arguing. He waited until the middle of the night, when he was sure that everyone (with the exception of the guards on watch) was fast asleep.

He slowly opened his door and tip-toed through Gaius's room to the outer door. He was careful not to make any noise as he slipped out into the hall.

Merlin had plenty of experience at sneaking around the castle at night. He seemed to do it on a routine basis. With his usually stealth, he made his way to Agravaine's chambers.

Agravaine was fast asleep and snoring when Merlin entered, but that didn't stop Merlin from approaching him cautiously. He didn't wake as Merlin knelt over him and placed his hand, palm down a few inches above his face. Merlin's eyes flashed gold as he muttered the spell. Then he stole silently from the room.

The next morning shone bright and fair as Arthur made ready to leave. He had decided to head out at first light for Morgana's hideout. It was to be a small party. Just himself, his uncle, Sirs Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan; and Merlin.

They were a silent group as they rode out from Camelot and into the forest. No talked and no one seemed to mind the silence. No except Merlin, that is. Arthur noticed that he was even more fidgety than usual and he kept looking at Agravaine if he expected him to say something, but his uncle remained quiet. Arthur wondered how long it would be before Merlin broke the silence.

He didn't have long to wait, for Merlin finally seem to burst with impatience. He turned to Agravaine and asked (quite loudly, Arthur thought), "So where exactly is Morgana's hideout?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. That was just the sort of thing he should have expected Merlin to ask. Only an idiot like Merlin wouldn't be able to tell where they were heading. So, of course he was greatly surprised when Agravaine pointed in a direction completely opposite to where they were going. "That way."

Arthur brought his horse to a stop and the others did likewise. He frowned as he turned to face his uncle. "But I thought you said that she was hiding out in the mountains, which are that way." He pointed in the direction they had been heading.

"Yes, I did."

Arthur waited for him to say more, but didn't. "Well?"

"Well what, Arthur?"

Arthur sighed in exasperation. "Well, which is it? That way," he pointed once again in the direction they had been heading, "or that way?" he asked pointing in the direction Agravaine had pointed.

"That way." Agravaine repeated himself. Sighing again, Arthur changed direction and the others followed after him.

"How could you have forgotten where Morgana was?" Merlin asked after another moment's silence. "It shouldn't be that difficult to remember."

"I didn't forget." answered Agravaine. "I knew where she was the whole time."

"Yet you told me that she was hiding out in the mountains," said Arthur, frowning.

"That's right." Agravaine confirmed.

"So you lied?" asked Sir Leon, incredulously.

"Yes, I did."

Arthur came to a halt, and once again the others followed his lead. "Why would you do that?" he asked, his voice betraying the hurt and confusion he felt.

"To lead you into the trap."

The knights reached for their swords and Arthur found himself instinctively doing the same. "Trap?" he asked. "What trap?"

"The one Morgana set up for you."

Morgana…the traitor! "You're the traitor." A hollow feeling filled his stomach as he spoke the words. First Guinevere, now his uncle…was there anyone he cared about that hadn't betrayed him?

"Yes, I am."

Arthur blinked. His uncle had just confessed to plotting against him and yet he was as calm as if he had just said that he thought it was going to rain! Why was Agravaine even telling him this? Was this some sick joke…or just a bad dream?

The others must have been equal confused, otherwise they would have gotten down from their horses and pulled Agravaine to the ground.

"Sire." Gwaine spoke up as if he just remembered something.

"Yes, Gwaine?" Arthur couldn't take his eyes off his (perhaps) treacherous uncle who didn't even blink at his scrutiny.

"Several months ago, when Gaius disappeared, Merlin and I left Camelot to go find him. We tracked him to a cave in the mountains. There were many caverns and we split up. I got to Gaius first, but when I got there I found Agravaine. He had a knife in his hand. He claimed that he had seen us leaving and that he followed us and that he was just checking to see if Gaius were still alive. But I could never figure out how Agravaine found where Gaius was first. It was as if he had known where the old man was being kept." He shot a glance at Agravaine and then looked back at Arthur. "Now I guess we know why."

"Is that true, Uncle?" asked Arthur, his voice thick with emotions that he was struggling to keep in check. "Were you responsible for Gaius' abduction?"

"Yes."

"Why? What had Gaius ever done to you?"

"Oh, nothing…not personally any way, but I had to convince you that someone else was the traitor. Besides, Morgana wanted information from him."

"What information?"

"She wanted to know who Emrys is."

"Emrys? Who's that?"

"She was told that he would be her doom, but I don't see how that's possible."

"Why not?"

"Because he's an old man. In fact he's the same old man you tried to heal your father."

"Who killed my father you mean."

"No. Morgana killed your father. She had me place a necklace around his neck that would reverse any magic used to heal him and kill him. That's how he died."

Arthur's face went white at this confession and Arthur wanted nothing more than to kill him right then and there, but some deeper instinct held him back. He wasn't sure why Agravaine was telling him everything, but if he was going to keep giving information, Arthur would keep asking for it. So, he clenched his hands, and trying to keep his anger under control asked, "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Lancelot was a shade."

"A what?" he asked, startled.

"A shade. I had told Morgana of your plan to wed Guinevere. She was determined to prevent that from happening. So, he brought back Lancelot from the dead, but he was only a shade; a shadow of his former self and he was enslaved to her will. She sent him to Camelot for the purpose to woo Guinevere away from you, but it quickly began obvious to me that any feelings Guinevere had once had for Lancelot were long gone and that she genuinely loved you. Which is why Morgana enchanted her."

Arthur's emotions had been in turmoil since Agravaine first confessed to be a traitor, and they had been growing stronger throughout the subsequent confessions. Now, finding out that Guinevere had been enchanted, was completely innocent, was nothing more than a victim… Arthur heard Agravaine's voice, _In your father's day adultery in noble family was punishable by death._ He had known that Guinevere was innocent and yet he had still advised Arthur to have her executed. That was the last straw.

Arthur snapped. With a cry of anger, he lept from his horse and knocked Agravaine off of his, sending both men to the ground. The knights and Merlin jumped to the ground and had to pull Arthur off of Agravaine to stop him from killing him. Agravaine quickly got to his feet.

"Why?" Arthur demanded. "Why, Uncle? What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so? Why would you do such horrible things to me, your own nephew?"

For the first time since Agravaine had started to confess his crimes, his face took on a look of intense anger. "Your mother was my sister. She died giving you life! She should be alive, not you! " He drew his sword and charged Arthur.

The knights managed to draw their swords and Sir Leon blocked his blow and a well aimed kick sent him to ground where he hit his head on a rock, that Arthur could have sworn hadn't been there a minute ago, and lost consciousness.

Everyone just stood there, shocked by everything they had just learned. It was Percival who broke the silence first. "Well," he said, "it seems like we all owe Gwen an apology." Leon and Gwaine muttered in agreement.

"I'm her brother," Elyan said miserably, "her brother! I should have realized that something was wrong. I…I should have stood by her. What kind of brother doesn't defend his own sister?"

"If anyone of us is to be blamed," said Arthur, tears forming in his eyes, "it is me. I was to be her husband. I had been enchanted myself once. I should have realized that that's what had happened to hear. Instead, I wouldn't listen. I banished her. Oh, Guinevere," he muttered softly, "what have I done?"

"I'm sure Gwen is punishing herself enough," said Merlin. "She doesn't know she was enchanted and I'm certain she hates herself for what happened."

"We have to find her." said Elyan.

"Aye." agreed Arthur. He gestured to his uncle. "Take him back to Camelot and throw him in the dungeons."

"And what about you, sire?" asked Leon.

"Merlin and I are going to look for Guinevere."

Arthur and Merlin returned to Camelot three days later unsuccessful. Agravaine was put on trial and was found guilty of treason and was executed.

Arthur rode out in search of Guinevere as often as his duties permitted. When he wasn't able to do so, he sent out heralds to every part of the kingdom. He had them proclaim the news that the Lady Guinevere had been enchanted by the sorceress Morgana and that King Arthur was searching for her. He hoped that she would hear this…wherever she was.

Three weeks passed since that fateful day in the forest and Arthur's health had begun to be effected. He often complained of headaches, he didn't have an appetite, he was listless and snapped at Merlin more than usual. Everyone in the castle began to avoid him.

He was alone in the throne room, sitting sideways on the throne with his eyes shut when he heard the doors open. He hoped that whoever it was would think he was asleep and go way. Instead, he heard soft foot steps walking towards him. Then he felt a gentle hand on his arm. "Arthur?"

His eyes flew open to see the most beautiful face smiling at him. "Guinevere!" She took his hand in his and knelt down beside him. He opened his mouth to speak, but one look at her face told him that all was forgiven. "You're back." he said tenderly, not caring that he was stating the obvious.

"Yes, Arthur," she said just as tenderly, "I'm back…and I'm never leaving again."

**Alright! I hope you enjoyed this one! Once again, please, review! **


End file.
